


Explicit Birthday suprise

by SerahSanguine



Series: Prompts X-Files Style [7]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Birthday Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, X-Files Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerahSanguine/pseuds/SerahSanguine
Summary: for the Fuckgiving prompt fill number 12Scully knows Mulder has a secret fantasy about trying anal. She calls him over on his birthday to give him his present. He is annoyed, she takes his hand and places it on her butt, then leads his fingers into her pants to feel the butt plug she is wearing. Happy birthday, Mulder.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Prompts X-Files Style [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470110
Kudos: 21





	Explicit Birthday suprise

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Karina, for beta reading for me

She knows he has a fantasy about trying anal, and if she was honest with herself so does she. She‘s been dying to tell him all day but she didn’t want to ruin the surprise. They started their sexual relationship a few months ago ‘to ease the sexual tension’ they agreed. It was an as-needed kind of thing though there were a few rules which she won't go into now. 

She sat by her couch with her phone in hand. She dialled a number she knew by heart. 

“Hello,”

“Mulder it’s me” 

“Hi, Scully what’s up?”

“I know you said you didn’t want a present this year and I said didn't want to see you today?” she was teasing him and he never had a clue as always. She stretched her legs out and started twirling her red hair in between her fingers. 

“Yeah, and?” oh boy did he sound annoyed. 

“Well, can you come over I have something for you."

“Scully I just….” he sounded even more irritated now, oh boy was he in for a surprise she giggled lightly which only made him angrier. 

“Please Mulder,” she practically begged 

“Fine, I’ll be over in 20 minutes” she heard him hang up and the wait was on. She had already done her hair and made sure she was presentable with light makeup and an outfit she knew he would love. 

20 minutes later

There was a light knock on her door and it could only be one person. She stood up, her feet squished into the carpet and she walked towards the front door. 

“I’m here” was all he said

“Thank you, please come in” she gestured for him to come in before shutting the door. He took off his shoes and placed his key’s, badge and gun on the table next to the door like he always did before standing next to the table. 

“Look, Scully…”

She walked up to him and stood in his personal space. She could feel the heat coming from him. The pool of desire was already starting to pool in between her legs the buzzing floating feeling started in the pit of her stomach. 

“Shh, your surprise is this way” she took her hand into his and started kissing him, tasting the sunflower seeds and coffee he had earlier. She couldn’t get enough of him. 

She led him toward the back of the couch only stopping when her knees hit it. Their hands still entwined, she placed his hand on her top it’s only then done he notice she was not wearing a bra. She moved his hand from one breast to the other, his nails scraping alone her thin tank top. 

“Scully” he moaned out low and deep which only spurred her to do what she intended 

She led his hand to her pants, she watched him lick his lips and fully appreciate the outfit she had chosen. He admitted one time that this was his favourite pantsuit it was dark grey but it hugged her in all the right places. 

He took the initiative to undo her trousers before letting them drop to her thighs. She moved his hands underneath her panties and between her legs, he went to play with the bundle of nerves and she shook her head 

“Not yet,” she kept running his long fingers through her dripping wet folds before lowering them even further to the crease of her anus. Just wear his surprise was 

“Fuck, Scully is that what I think it is?

“Happy birthday Mulder” 

  
  


The end 

Only joking. 

  
  


“Fuck” he pulled her pants trousers down to her ankles, then he ripped her panties off to get a better look at the object in question. He bent her body over the couch and spread her legs seeing the shiny metal shaped red glistening heart-shaped butt plug in between her white cream ass cheeks. “Scully you are so fucking hot” 

He ran his fingers down her wet folds before taking the bundle of nerves in his mouth and making her quiver. He nibbled and licked and sucked she couldn’t think straight. All she could do was moan and groan with the absolute pleasure of what he was doing to her. She was close, so close and then he stopped she could hear him undoing his pants and boxers shorts before feeling his rock hard shaft move through her folds and into her core. She felt herself stretch around him taking in his length and girth. She could feel him lean over to whisper in her ear.

“Next time we are going to do it just the way I want.” He thrust sharply burying himself inside her and then taking himself nearly all the way out. He was driving her insane and he knew it “in that tight little ass of yours” he thrust twice more. “God you so tight and we haven't even got where I want to be yet” she felt herself shatter around him and it wasn't long before she felt him follow her into orgasmic bliss. 

Her body went limp. There was sweat on her brow and her skin was sticky. He stood her allowing her to also move.

“I think we need a shower Mulder” she laughed he nodded lust still in his eyes.

She pulled up her pants trousers before walking through to her bathroom, with him close behind her.

“Best birthday ever” 

She heard him say and her face grew into a massive smile. 

The actual end this time promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always Thank you for reading please review good or bad.


End file.
